


超人亲吻危机

by ChloeSnow



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeSnow/pseuds/ChloeSnow
Summary: 克拉克·肯特，AKA超人，突然发现今天身边的大家都不太对劲，具体表现在……热衷于吻他
Relationships: SuperBat - Relationship, 三代超蝙, 亨超本蝙, 超蝙 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	超人亲吻危机

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感源于，亨利卡嘴唇上有一颗痣，这真的太好亲了……

01  
今天对于克拉克·肯特来说本没什么不同。

小记者拉开公寓的窗帘，大都会的阳光依旧灿烂，克拉克闭上眼睛，站在阳光里倾听世界的声音，过了一会才转去浴室。

而当他穿着格子衫和陈旧的皮外套，架着沉重的框架眼镜叼着吐司往星球日报赶时，才感觉到今天好像有什么不对劲。

为什么路上的人们都在看他？甚至经过他之后还转过头来张望？

克拉克下意识的摸了摸盖住制服的衬衫前襟——那里的扣子系的好好的，又拨了拨固定住的卷毛，按理说肯特记者很少如此引人注目，所以这是什么情况？

事情在他换上制服从树上救下一只猫时彻底不对劲起来，或者说完全失控了。

克拉克·肯特，AKA超人，穿着他那红蓝相间的制服，连假都没来得及请，在工作时间突然出现在正义联盟大厅里，整个人凌乱不堪——他的披风是皱的，头发被抓的左突右翘，脸和脖子不自然的泛红，凑近了你会发现那红色是连片的交叠的唇印。克拉克无奈的把脸埋在手掌中，从未感到如此惊慌失措。

“他们就像是World War Z里的僵尸一样向我扑过来，然后……吻我，我的上帝啊……”克拉克打了个寒战，回忆似乎仍令他感到不适，“这到底是怎么回事……”

黛安娜递给他一块湿毛巾，抱着胳膊看着克拉克皱着眉头擦拭脸颊上的口红印，忍不住笑出声来：“大都会人太爱你了卡尔，你得承认这个事实。”说完黛安娜凑过去，在克拉克仍处于混乱中的发顶印了一个吻。

“……你是故意的么黛安娜？”克拉克不敢置信的瞪大了蓝色的眼睛。

“不，不，我……”黛安娜显然也很意外，“我只是，很想吻你，赫拉啊，卡尔，这不对劲，我无法控制这个。”

“嘿，伙计们，听说超人需要帮助，发生了什么？”独属于巴里的愉快的声线一路从门外飙进来，话音没落那抹红色身影已经站在了他们的身边。克拉克和黛安娜僵硬的转过身去，却只看到一道残影闪过，接着克拉克的头被外力撞的微微歪了一下，靠近巴里的那半边脸上又多了一个吻痕。

“噢天啊！我吻了超人！”终于站定的小红人惊讶的捂住了嘴巴，“怎么回事这是为什么我从没觉得克拉克像什么食物我只是噢只是就很想亲他！”巴里语速越说越快，甚至原地震动起来。

“拉奥啊……”克拉克绝望的再次把脸埋进了手掌中，闷闷的说：“我想我需要扎塔娜的帮助。”

02  
“所以，昨晚你在大气层外曾被一道光击中？”扎塔娜正了正自己的帽子，自然而然的勾过超人的手，在小拇指上亲了一下，“噢抱歉，看来这确实是魔法。”

克拉克讪笑着收回了手，刚才他又陆续得到了钢骨和海王的吻，这会儿多少有些习惯了。黛安娜好奇的问：“这到底是什么魔法，为什么大家都想吻他？”

“这并不是咒语本来的目的”，扎塔娜绕着克拉克走了一圈，“我想，这应该是一条关于爱的诅咒，爱着中咒者的人都将会死去。幸好，打中超人的是条流星咒。”

“流星咒？”克拉克不解的问。

“流星咒语，顾名思义，指那些打偏之后从此在宇宙中流浪的咒语。这条流星咒很可能在几百年前被施咒者念出，然后从几亿光年外的星球朝我们飞过来，最后碰巧击中了克拉克。你们知道，宇宙有时候就是个大型垃圾场，遇到什么都不奇怪。这咒语太古老了，在漫长的宇宙穿梭中逐渐失效是必然的，所以，它现在的效果仅剩……”

扎塔娜停顿了一会，似乎在组织语言：“KissPoint，没错，所有喜欢超人的人，都会在他身上发现一个KissPoint，并不受控制的想要亲吻他，以此表达自己的好感。KissPoint的部位取决于超人在对方心中的身份，比如，友情的KissPoint在脸颊，爱慕的KissPoint在嘴唇，诸如此类。”

“这个魔法对其他人会不会有伤害？”克拉克皱着眉头，看上去忧心忡忡。

扎塔娜微微一笑：“只要他们吻了你，就不会有事。这条流星咒的本源是一个死亡诅咒，触发的关键要素是爱意，引信的另一端是死亡，虽然如今它的功效打了折扣，但这两点仍然存在，只是变成强迫人们对你表达爱意而已。”

“嗯，我能想象大都会版World War Z的场景了。”维克多耸了耸肩。

黛安娜忧虑的拍了拍克拉克的肩膀：“卡尔，我建议你最近都不要以超人的形象出现，否则……噢我可不敢想下去了。”

“没错”，亚瑟点点头，指了指散布在克拉克制服上那些凌乱的吻痕，受不了的咧了咧嘴，“看看这，胸口、披风，哦老天他们连靴子也没放过。他们是要把你生吞活剥么？”

大都会的人口数量是多少来着？克拉克又打了个寒战。虽然一大早经历了一场“亲吻灾难”，但托这个魔法的福，收获了这么多喜爱的克拉克多少还是感到欣慰的，至少大家没有讨厌他，不过如果是那个人就不一定了……一张忧郁的面容跃进克拉克的脑海，他倒是很好奇，布鲁斯会怎么对他……

“上午的集团会议不太好翘，抱歉来迟了，克拉克怎么样？”宅子的大门被猛的推开，急促的脚步声从门厅一路迅速向里面靠近，众人抬起头，目不转睛的盯着匆匆赶过来的布鲁斯·韦恩，一个个抿着嘴板着脸，拼命让自己的期待不要大张旗鼓的写在脸上。

从韦恩集团直接赶过来的布鲁斯自然没有穿制服，哥谭宝贝角色让他少了几分平日制服下的阴沉严肃，担忧明明白白写在他的脸上。

“……怎么了？”布鲁斯在大厅门口停下了脚步，他困惑的迎上联盟同事们齐刷刷而诡异的注视，一时有些不知所措，紧接着他看到了被众人围在中间的超人。

克拉克看上去有些狼狈，平日一丝不乱的头发现在胡乱翘着，额前的卷毛也不听话的翻了起来，一袭惹眼的红披风皱巴巴委顿在地，全没有平日的威风。而克拉克本人正有些不自然的看着他，犹豫着努力扯起一个笑容：“呃……嗨布鲁斯，我没事。”

对方虽然看着不太对劲，但鉴于联盟的其他人都一副气定神闲的样子，布鲁斯知道克拉克暂时没有危险。他抿着嘴暗暗舒了口气，埋怨自己刚才进来的时候过于不淡定了，他不该这样，蝙蝠侠从来有所准备。

他只是……自从克拉克死过一次后，就很难不反应过头。布鲁斯着实不想让任何人看出他是如此在意超人的安危。

“你没事就好……”布鲁斯再次仔细打量了克拉克一遍，目光扫过对方的嘴唇时，他的心脏突然猛地一跳。

“布鲁斯？”他的常服里可不含铅，那声突兀的心跳自然没能逃过克拉克的耳朵，超人站起来似乎想要确认对方的情况，却见蝙蝠整个人猛地转身，以比来时更加焦急的步伐迅速离开，只留下一句“那我回去了。”

联盟众人面面相觑，一时无语，克拉克叹了口气，沮丧的坐回了椅子上，整个人看上去像是要缩起来：“我就知道，布鲁斯还是很讨厌我……虽然现在他不会再想着杀死我，可是……我还以为我们已经培养出友情了……”

“不，卡尔，布鲁斯不会讨厌你的”，黛安娜笑道，“那绝不可能，相信我。”

“那他为什么没有……呃……你们懂的……”巴里咽了咽口水，生怕蝙蝠侠去而复返似的又向门口望了望，才指了指克拉克的侧脸说：“……亲他。”

“我们都知道，他可是蝙蝠侠，或许他受魔法的影响没有那么强，又或许这个魔法效果时有时无。”亚瑟一副无所谓的样子，仿佛刚才从背后抱住克拉克的腰差点啃掉对方半边脸的那个人不是他。

“不，恰恰相反。”扎塔娜双手抱胸神情严肃，“这条流星咒已经证明了自己的功效，而魔法效力对我们所有人一视同仁，蝙蝠侠也一样，我更倾向于将此解释为：蝙蝠侠强大的自制力一时战胜了这打了折扣的魔法，但各位，这也正是我担心的。”

“你是说……”克拉克似有所感般直起了身子，看向魔法师的眼神也严肃了起来。扎塔娜迎着他的目光点了点头：“没错，我说过，这原是一条死亡诅咒，虽然如今已经失效，但最重要的两个要素仍然成立，那就是爱意和死亡。目前看来，各位触发与爱有关的魔法效果后就没事了，但蝙蝠侠……如果他对超人存有好感，却没有亲吻他，那剩下会触发的就只有……”

“……死亡。”克拉克的嗓子发紧，他立刻站起身想去到布鲁斯身边，却被神奇女侠拦了下来。

“先换掉制服，卡尔，魔法解除之前你最好不要以超人的身份出现，以防万一，克拉克也是一样。”

“我明白，不能拒绝亲吻，否则对方可能会死掉。”克拉克点了点头，脸上没有一丝笑容。

“超人，三天！”扎塔娜冲着已经飞出去的身影大声喊着，回应她的只有一声音爆。

“别担心，他们会没事的。”黛安娜温柔的说，“那可是超人和蝙蝠侠不是么？他们总会找到解决办法的。”

众人看着黛安娜散发柔和光芒的眼睛，迅速平静下来。

“那么，让我们讨论一下未来三天超人缺席可能造成的影响吧。”

03  
离开联盟的布鲁斯准备回公司，今天是韦恩集团的月度例会，他中途离开已经很不妥，如果就此把今天翘掉的话卢修斯大概要念叨他整整一个月。一路上，一股难言的心悸始终围绕着他，让布鲁斯有种不妙的预感。

而不久后从99层窗外破窗而入闯进会议室的超人则印证了他不妙的预感。

“你们大都会人都这么不爱敲门么，超人先生？”布鲁斯向后倚在真皮座椅里，摆出十足的阔佬风范，然而眯起来的眼睛却在向对方传达疑问和不满。

然而超人没有答话，他只是在韦恩董事会大佬们震惊的目光中走到靠近室内的那扇玻璃前，趁外面还没人看过来时拉下了遮光帘，屏蔽了外部可能会出现的多余目光。然后他有些无奈的看向布鲁斯说：“抱歉韦恩先生，事态紧急，不过我会赔偿的。”

布鲁斯刚想再说什么，却发现会议室里的老头们一个接一个站起身，向超人靠过去，接下来的场景用瞠目结舌来形容毫不过分————韦恩董事会那些一把年纪的股东们，颤颤巍巍凑近超人，分别在他手臂、肩头、脸颊上印上一个吻。而超人没有躲闪，只是有些窘迫的站在原地，接受了这场莫名其妙的“膜拜”。

“What the fu……”饶是身经百战连外星生物都已经见怪不怪的蝙蝠侠，此时也只有瞪大眼睛的份。他怎么不知道韦恩董事会这帮老头子喜欢超人？等等，这里可是哥谭！而那个该死的不请自来的超人正站在那里，有些不好意思的冲他笑了笑：“呃，我说了，事态紧急……”

说完，克拉克飞速冲到布鲁斯旁边，在一片鸦雀无声中用自己的披风将哥谭阔佬裹了个严严实实，然后打横抱了起来。“布鲁斯，我得带你回孤独堡垒，立刻，马上。”说完他避开布鲁斯震惊到极点并疯狂传达“你是疯了么”的眼神，抱着布鲁斯像颗炮弹一样飞了出去。

刚拿回新数据文件的卢修斯推开门，看着开了个洞的落地窗和一屋子神情诡异的老头，在呼啸的风声中意识到，自己一定是错过了什么重要的剧情。

04  
“你脑子里都在想些什么？！”一到孤独堡垒，布鲁斯就从克拉克怀里挣脱出来，一边拉扯身上的披风一边愤怒的冲着那个还飘着的神明低吼，“这下好了，哥谭日报现在应该在赶头条了：大都会神子绑架韦恩总裁！”

“佩里会很高兴跟韦恩总裁约一个澄清的独家专访的。”克拉克耸了耸肩，丝毫不受蝙蝠侠愤怒的影响。

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛：“都这时候了你还想着星球日报呢，年底的优秀员工不颁给你可说不过去。”

“事实上，我今早刚刚错过了今年的全勤奖，所以……”克拉克轻轻落到地上，看着对面气呼呼的布鲁斯。韦恩总裁刚刚从办公室被“绑架”，身上只穿了衬衫和马甲，孤独堡的冷空气让他微微打着颤，因此那扒到一半的披风也就只好勉为其难继续挂在身上。克拉克假装没有看破对方的小心思，伸手替他把披风拉起来裹得更紧，在两道“蝙蝠侠不赞同”的目光中微微笑了笑。“布鲁斯，你还好么，哪里不舒服的话请立刻告诉我。”

布鲁斯不自在的扭过头，避开了超人殷切的目光：“如果你能把我送回哥谭我会更舒服。所以你到底为什么带我到孤独堡来？”

“说来话长，简单来说就是，你有危险，而孤独堡垒有最先进的治疗技术，我需要保证你的安全。”

“危险？什么危险，我身为布鲁斯·韦恩时面对的最大危险就是被一个从天而降的神明从哥谭绑到北极！”布鲁斯不满的抬头看着克拉克，一瞬间，那突兀的心跳再次击中了他。布鲁斯皱着眉头后退了半步，飘忽的目光下意识的集中到了克拉克脸上。

“布鲁斯，你还好么布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，奇怪克拉克的声音为什么突然变得缥缈而遥远，他们明明离得这么近。可他没有继续思考下去，这个小小的疑惑也在他脑海里渐渐远去了，剩下的只有眼前看到的景象。

布鲁斯本能的咽了咽口水，他感到一股原始的冲动从体内升起，正催促他做出什么出格的动作。这种感觉在早前他见到超人时也出现过，这很难解释——————他想要吻他。

不，这不行，我不能这么做……布鲁斯想要转身离开，就像之前那次那样，可超人正箍着他的胳膊焦急的呼唤他，他无法动弹，只能着了魔似的盯着眼前，盯着，克拉克嘴唇上那颗痣。

没错，布鲁斯很早之前就发现了，克拉克的下嘴唇中央有一颗痣。他忘记自己是在什么情况下发现的，但可以想象那时候他们一定靠的很近，非常近，才够布鲁斯看到那颗淡淡的标记。

如果换成超人之外的任何人，布鲁斯都会调侃对方：你看看这颗痣，简直生来就是让人亲吻的。可面对克拉克，布鲁斯无法开口，不仅仅是因为除了最初两人见面那次，布鲁斯再也没有在克拉克面前扮演过哥谭花花公子，更是因为……他真的想这样做。

那会让他很难编造一个合理的借口————蝙蝠侠想要亲吻超人，只是因为对方嘴唇上有一颗一看就是亲吻邀请的痣？他不得不小心守着这个堪称绮丽的念头，因为它所指向的答案太过明显，连布鲁斯自己都没做好面对的准备。

可现在，他盯着眼前克拉克嘴唇上的痣，想要就这么亲上去的念头前所未有的强烈，几乎就要突破身体的禁锢，他的心跳一下快过一下，仿佛再与本能多抗争一秒自己就会心悸而死。

终于，布鲁斯放弃了思考与抵抗，他眯起眼睛，着魔的向前倾身，叼住了那颗痣。

05  
克拉克承认那一瞬间自己脑袋里一片空白。

布鲁斯·韦恩，AKA蝙蝠侠，就这么凑过来吻住了他，或者说，那叼着自己下嘴唇的动作更像是什么兽类在享用自己的猎物。

布鲁斯的嘴唇柔软，舌头滚烫湿滑，他合起两瓣唇包裹住克拉克的下唇肉，不断舔舐吸吮，甚至用牙齿轻咬，发出微微的水声。克拉克僵着上半身，看着眼前那张脸，布鲁斯半阖着眼，浓密的睫毛在下眼睑打出一片阴影，那专注的神情介于清纯与痴迷之间，仿佛一柄重锤狠狠击中克拉克的心脏。

克拉克似乎听到脑海里两个小家伙正在争吵。  
天使克拉克皱着眉头说：你不能趁人之危，他中了魔法，这一切都是身不由己！  
恶魔克拉克嘲讽道：哦得了吧，动动你那石化的大脑！哥谭宝贝在亲我的嘴唇，还记得扎塔娜是怎么说的，嗯？爱慕的KissPoint在嘴唇！你这个蠢货！

克拉克不知道自己是不是动用了超级速度，他只知道他立刻回应了布鲁斯。

布鲁斯察觉到僵硬了有一会的人突然有了动作，克拉克环着他的腰把他搂进怀里，舌头舔上嘴唇把他的舌头勾进自己嘴里。布鲁斯有些气闷，下意识的退缩，而克拉克的回应则是追着他长驱直入，反客为主的霸占了他的整个口腔。

“克、哈……克拉克……唔……”布鲁斯抬起手推挤钢铁之躯坚实的胸膛，超人纹丝不动，肯定是缺氧的原因，布鲁斯胡乱想着，否则自己怎么会突然蹦出“钢铁之躯舌头竟如此柔软”这种莫名其妙的想法。

在布鲁斯的脸因为过长的吻而憋的通红时，克拉克终于放过了他。超人看着怀里的人，布鲁斯的嘴唇被吸吮的发红，水亮亮的可爱模样看着像什么专为孩童设计的食物。那双琥珀棕色的瞳仁也雾蒙蒙的，克拉克很少看到布鲁斯如此柔软可欺的样子，这让他欲罢不能。

“真高兴你吻了我，布鲁斯。”克拉克抱着对方，与他脖颈相贴，“说实话我对这个真的没什么信心，我真的很怕你……只给我一个贴面吻，哦拉奥啊，那样我大概会心碎而死的。”

“所以，这到底是怎么回事？”布鲁斯任由克拉克抱着自己没有挣扎，但神志已经慢慢从刚才那种不由自主的沉迷中恢复过来，他需要一个答案。

“呃，昨晚我被一个流星咒击中了，但因为什么也没发生，所以我便没有在意，没想到今天一早……哦那真是可怕的回忆，总之那个咒语会让所有人对我的好感化为一个KissPoint，出现在我身体的任何部位。”

布鲁斯想到会议室里那群老头子，心里升起一股恶寒，“好吧，那我又是怎么回事？”

“这正是我想问你的，布鲁斯”，克拉克直起身子，看着布鲁斯的眼里是漫溢的柔情，“你喜欢我，布鲁斯，如果不是这次意外，你还想瞒我多久？”

布鲁斯的身体在克拉克怀里僵了那么一瞬，他别过头去努力让自己放松下来，“别胡说，我没有。”

“Oh，come on”，克拉克毫不介意此时布鲁斯的别扭，他都快忘了对方的这个特性让自己多么咬牙切齿，也可能是布鲁斯通红的耳朵和飘忽的眼神让一切都变得更可爱了，“只有带着爱意的KissPoint才会在嘴唇，今天你可是第一个跟我接吻的人，当然，也会是最后一个。”

布鲁斯在心里痛骂该死的魔法，并做着最后的挣扎，“或许是咒语出错了。”

“不，不会”，克拉克再次吻上来，轻柔的瓦解了蝙蝠侠的努力，“我不会再放过你了。”

06  
“……等等，克拉克，你要做什么……”布鲁斯被克拉克吻的迷迷糊糊，不知怎么就跌进一张水晶床里，他有些无措，话一出口就后悔了，该死，这是什么电视剧里的对白，他当然知道对方想做什么！

克拉克边笑着吻他边把他向床里压的更深，钢铁之躯紧紧抵着他，没有换下的超人制服令布鲁斯感到难言的羞耻。

“非要解释的话，就当是我不放心吧”，克拉克轻吻布鲁斯的眼睛，看着那片温柔的琥珀棕因自己而变得湿润缱绻，轻轻颤动，“你抵御住了第一次亲吻的欲望，别否认这一点布鲁斯，扎塔娜担心这会触发咒语另一端关于死亡的效力，而我则担心……我们的吻能否抵消第一次因你抗拒导致的不良后果。”

克拉克眨了眨眼，冲着布鲁斯讨好的歪了歪脑袋，忽略脑海里已经被小恶魔按在地上摩擦的小天使。

“所以你想怎么做？”布鲁斯不确定自己现下酸软的四肢和狂跳的心脏究竟是因为魔法的效力还是别的什么，但说实话他并没有多想摆脱这个……意外的甜蜜。

“咒语的有效期是三天，这三天里你得留在孤独堡，以防万一，而我自然会在这里陪你。保险起见，我们得……多接几个吻。”说完克拉克俯下身去，撬开布鲁斯的唇舌，活像做了一万遍一样自然到了极点。

布鲁斯努力从克拉克温柔的吻中抢救自己即将涣散的意志：“如果只是这样，那请你从我身上下去。”

“不行。”

“……为什么。”

“哦，布鲁斯”，克拉克的吻拂过唇角滑向了脖颈，“因为我无法控制自己不去做亲吻之后会发生的事，就像我无法控制自己去爱你。”

07  
今天对于布鲁斯·韦恩来说本没什么不同。

推不掉的董事会会议进一步压榨了他被夜巡挤占的睡眠，但他可以应对这个。布鲁斯在早饭时吞了两锭止痛片来缓解睡眠不足引发的头痛，打起精神面对新的一天。

那时他可没想到这一天会这么刺激。

克拉克没用多少时间就扒光了他，布鲁斯扬起脖颈，牙齿咬住嘴唇，不想让自己发出任何丢人的声音，那实在没必要，毕竟今天他已经够丢人的了。

布鲁斯说不清究竟是早晨服下的药片出了问题还是那该死的咒语出了问题，否则为什么被击中的是超人而被迫害的却是他布鲁斯·韦恩？为什么他死死埋在心底的隐秘就这么轻易的被挖出来摊在当事人面前，而他对此无能为力？

现在他躺在这里，赤身裸体，被扒掉的又何止是一层衣服而已。

当克拉克伸出舌头舔弄他胸前的乳粒时，布鲁斯猛地抖了一下，受不住的漏出一丝低哑的呻吟，然后布鲁斯知道，今天他还可以更羞耻。

克拉克的舌头又热又滑，绕着布鲁斯的乳粒来回打转，间或又去舔吻他胸前的伤疤。布鲁斯在克拉克身下细密的抖，他没想到会有这么一天，他从未奢求卡尔·艾尔能谅解他这个弑神者。可他的小镇男孩对他说了爱，那样自然而浓烈的字眼，他感到内心充盈而满足，似乎有什么快要破茧而出，下一秒布鲁斯张开嘴，用颤抖的声线呼唤他：

“克拉克。”

“布鲁斯。”

他的神回应了他。

布鲁斯不再犹豫，抬手环住了克拉克的脖颈，把对方从天际拉向人间，“让我吻你。”

布鲁斯的吻轻轻落在克拉克的眉间、眼睫、额角、鼻尖、脸颊，兜兜转转最后又回到那让他怦然心动的KissPoint，“你知不知道你这里有一颗痣？”哥谭宝贝眯着眼睛，缓慢的伸出舌尖去舔克拉克的下唇，“而我早就想这么做了。”

世界的喧嚣，宇宙的回响，万物凋谢又生长，而克拉克在这一刻什么也听不见了。他耳中只剩布鲁斯和自己的心跳，轰鸣着，渐渐趋向统一。

布鲁斯趁着他出神的时候，腰腹一用力翻身把他压在了身下。布鲁斯握着克拉克的两只手，与他十指相扣，压在身体两侧，然后一路向下吻过去。

克拉克身上的皮肤像大理石一样光滑坚韧，完美的线条犹如古希腊的雕塑，肌肉群随着布鲁斯的吻而微微耸动。布鲁斯吻过他的胸膛，吻过他的小腹，舌头沿着腹股沟的曲线划向令他心跳加速的下腹。克拉克两只手难耐的挣扎起来，但布鲁斯紧紧扣住他，不许他动弹，他低着头看向布鲁斯，而对方也抬起头看着他，他听见那个哥谭花花公子愉悦的声音：

“让我吻你，克拉克。”

克拉克能感觉布鲁斯湿热的呼吸喷在他的性器上，近在咫尺，这让他更硬了，而布鲁斯还在戏弄他，明明掌控权都被对方夺走，布鲁斯却还要扮出一副任凭差遣的样子，不过是想听他开口求饶。克拉克红着脸，微微扭动腰胯，“请你吻我，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯以一个干净利落的深喉回应了他。

布鲁斯的口腔温暖又紧致，柔软湿润的包裹住克拉克，克拉克仰着头发不出声音，半晌才找回神志。

“拉奥啊布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯放开了克拉克的双手，任由他抓着自己的头发，有节奏的把自己按下去，往口腔里挺动，他收缩两颊吸吮着嘴里的硕大，舌头绕着柱身舔弄爆起的血管，得意的看着身下人绷紧的腹肌抖成一片。他低下头，任由克拉克圆润的顶端抵上自己的喉咙口，然后缓缓了吞咽了一次，直到克拉克的性器在他口中可怜的颤抖起来，不断喊着他的名字，布鲁斯才笑着放过他。

“小镇男孩，这就是你绑架布鲁斯·韦恩的下场。”

克拉克低吼了一声把布鲁斯重新压回身下，一只手穿过布鲁斯膝弯将他的一条腿挂到了自己胳膊上，另一只手按着他的另一条腿向外打开，被舔的湿漉漉的阴茎又涨大了些，直直抵上了布鲁斯的后穴。

“嘿！你不能就这么进来，童子军！”布鲁斯露出一丝难得的惊慌，在克拉克身下不安的挣扎，又很快被对方镇压。克拉克轻吻着布鲁斯汗湿的脖颈，犬齿轻咬他的锁骨，“别担心，我会看着的。”说完，克拉克就着这个姿势，顶开了布鲁斯身下那紧闭的肉环。

“啊！克、克拉克！该死……”布鲁斯浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，汗水打湿了他掺着银丝的鬓角，又被氪星人吻去。克拉克的性器太大了，紧闭的后穴被硕大的前端撑开成对方的形状，环状肌反抗性的紧绷，死死卡着入侵物。

“放松，布鲁斯，你要夹死我了。”克拉克在布鲁斯后穴小幅度的顶弄，目不转睛盯着对方的小腹，看着那个窄小的入口艰难的接纳他，如此严丝合缝，密不可分，就像他们本就是一体一样。

布鲁斯大口呼吸着，眼前一片模糊，被顶入体内的异物感、饱胀感还有干涩甬道被摩擦的痛感令他的双眼违背本心的盈满了生理泪水，布鲁斯眨了眨眼，希望这些泪水快点消失，然而那个愚蠢的氪星绑架犯还是凑了过来，爱怜的吸吮他湿润的眼角，泪水和别的什么一起打湿了他的睫毛。

“别哭布鲁斯，一会就好了。”

“操你的，氪星人，我没有在哭，这只是生理反应……嗯啊！”

对于那句操你的，克拉克用猛力一顶作为回答。

布鲁斯的后穴逐渐适应了克拉克的侵入，柔软的肠肉主动分泌肠液，好让性器能进的更深。克拉克耐心的摆动腰胯，感受着布鲁斯终于放松下来的肌肉，看着对方在有节奏的操弄中闭上眼睛，扬起脖颈，发出轻轻的难耐的呻吟，他知道布鲁斯准备好了。

“布鲁斯，听从你的心，别反抗我好么？”求你接受我……

克拉克的手掌贴上布鲁斯抽紧的腰线，箍着他的胯快速抽送起来。又大又粗的阴茎每一次都几乎完全抽出，又狠狠顶入，布鲁斯被顶的在克拉克身下不住摇晃。克拉克那圆硕的龟头劈开密闭的肠肉，刺激着内壁敏感的神经，快感一波一波从结合处炸到布鲁斯的尾椎，令他根本无法收敛恼人的呻吟。

“操我，克拉克，唔啊，给我更多。”布鲁斯忘情的呻吟，两条腿不自觉的盘上克拉克的腰，他的性器早就硬得难受，忍不住伸手向下想抚慰自己，却在半途被克拉克握住了。

“不准碰。”克拉克顶弄的速度慢了下来，一下一下操着布鲁斯，身下的男人两条腿大开，大腿内侧的骨头绷出诱人的线条。克拉克一只手攥着布鲁斯的手腕不放，另一只手握着他的大腿根往下压，自己则跪起来顶着布鲁斯。

“唔……你干什么……”布鲁斯被克拉克压着几乎在水晶床上叠起来，脊背整个弯过去，膝盖搭在锁骨旁，而卡拉克直起身，就着这个姿势狠狠操进了布鲁斯的后穴。

“啊！”这个过分羞耻的姿势让克拉克的性器进的更深，龟头碾过一处突起，布鲁斯惊叫了一声，弯折的腰几乎就要软下去，他难受的挣扎起来，试图摆脱克拉克的掌控。可万恶的氪星人没有给他这个机会。克拉克突然提速，每一下顶入都又深又重的碾过前列腺，不断的摩擦带来恐怖的快感，电流一样贯穿了布鲁斯，那只令全哥谭罪犯闻之胆寒的大蝙蝠在超人身下颤抖着，眼睛里重又灌满了泪水。

克拉克放开了布鲁斯的手，那两只能扭断敌人脖子的手无力的滑向两边，手指下意识的攥紧了身下的披风，他知道他的哥谭宝贝已经不会再抗拒他了。克拉克揉捏着布鲁斯滑腻紧实的臀肉，往那个吸人魂魄的小穴里又操了几下，便捞过布鲁斯弯折的腿搭在自己肩膀上，说实话他可真的担心布鲁斯的腰。

布鲁斯光裸的两条长腿挂在超人肩膀上，整个腰臀都被拽的腾了空，克拉克专心致志的顶弄布鲁斯的前列腺，看着身下人难耐的扭动，动情的呻吟，那喑哑性感的嗓音如同弓弦般消磨着他的理智。布鲁斯身上每块柔韧的肌肉都附上了一层薄薄的汗水，整个人都被克拉克操的湿漉漉的，软糯的穴肉下意识吸附着克拉克的性器，又在每一次被碾上前列腺时收缩颤抖。

“唔……克拉克！”布鲁斯惊叫了一声，当克拉克再次狠狠碾过前列腺时猛地夹紧了屁股，后穴绞着克拉克的性器，小腹痉挛着射了出来。克拉克享受着布鲁斯肠道极致的包裹，又顶弄了十几下后射在了布鲁斯体内。

“……克拉克你这混蛋……”布鲁斯喘着气，阂着眼睛疲惫的靠进克拉克怀里。克拉克用红披风裹着两个人，心里漫上一种难以言喻的满足。

“你是我的了，布鲁斯。”小镇男孩低下头，亲吻男人脸颊上的那颗痣。

“谁告诉你的。”布鲁斯眼睛都没睁，任由氪星人抚摸着他的身体，疏解着高潮带来的温柔缱绻。

“没关系，布鲁斯，我们有三天时间让你承认这个事实。”克拉克愉快的笑出了声，露出两颗可爱又可恨的犬齿。

布鲁斯·韦恩猛地睁开了眼睛，他瞪着该死的独属于他的氪星绑架犯，试图用凶狠的眼神让对方知难而退。然而克拉克的手指从他的腰腹一路滑下，掌握了他的一个弱点，他知道自己脸红的样子再没办法威胁这个氪星人了。

“嗯啊……等回去以后你就死定了，克拉克·肯特！”

而克拉克·肯特相信属于他们的时日还，很长很长。

Fin


End file.
